


Утешение

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Other, Out of Character, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Мэтт хозяин канимы и соответственно Джексон чувствует переживания Мэтта, а тот грустит из-за Эллисон. Джексон его утешает.Для Аннет
Relationships: Matt Daehler/Jackson Whittemore





	Утешение

Джексон впервые ощущать отголоски чужих и чуждых ему эмоций примерно тогда же, когда начинает постепенно осознавать самого себя в облике канимы. Это немного раздражает, но вместе с тем позволяет не чувствовать себя одиноким, точно у него наконец появляется кто-то, кому Джексон нужен. Его задевает, что этот кто-то остаётся загадкой. Особенно когда Джексон не ощущает резкий укол обиды и перед глазами не всплывает лицо Эллисон, как буто он видит чужими глазами. Хотя почему "как будто"? Он видит глазами Мэтта. Доходит это не сразу, а только на следующий день, в столовой, когда они стоят рядом и Мэтт оборачивается, а у Джексона снова начинает двоиться картинка перед глазами. И так и остаётся, только выцветает, блекнет, уходит на второй план. Но Джексон может сосредоточиться на ней и увидеть. И почувствовать тоже. Теперь уже полностью, не только самые сильные эмоции, но и сиюминутные, лёгкие. Это заставляет Джексона впервые почувствовать себя целым. Нужным. Настоящим.  
И этому настоящему Джексону больно, когда он чувствует, как Мэтту тоскливо и обидно. Из-за Эллисон. А впрочем, не важно. Чужие эмоции почти заслоняют свои и Джексон перекидывается - впервые по собственному желанию - и бежит к хозяину. Мэтт сидит на крыльце, сжимает в пальцах бутылку, которую так и не открыл, и разглядывает газон перед собой.   
Джексон не уверен, говорят ли в нём сейчас инстинкты канимы или что-то ещё, когда он подставляется под прикосновение Мэтта, который к нему тянется, похоже, ничуть не меньше. Мэтт треплет каниму по холке, чешет под подбородком и гладит подставленный живот. И постепенно начинает улыбаться. Джексона отпускает острая пронзительная тоска, стираясь под напором чего-то очень похожего на заботу. Канима обнимет хвостом ноги хозяина и тихо шипит. Джексон жалеет, что не умеет мурлыкать - тёплое ощущение нужности и цельности затапливает равномерно снаружи и изнутри, когда Мэтт зовёт его за собой, в дом.


End file.
